


schmidt, squirrel and munchkin

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [27]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Kittens, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, jack makes Davey get a cat, javid - Freeform, spot literally cannot say no to race, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race brings home cats and spot can’t say no





	schmidt, squirrel and munchkin

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves!!  
i actually really like this and i think it’s cute but it made me wanna get kittens  
hope you enjoy!!

When Race entered the apartment carrying an absurdly large cardboard box in his hands, a sheepish smile on his face, Spot knew that he was utterly fucked.

“Don’t be mad.” Race said, before Spot had the chance to even open his mouth.

Spot stared at him, and then pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his elbows on his knees. “Race, tell me there’s not an animal in that box.”

“There’s not an animal in this box...”

Spot looked disbelievingly up at him.

Race held up three fingers.

“There’s three.”

Spot groaned and fell backwards. “Race!”

“Kittens, Spot!” Race said frantically, setting the box down on the coffee table and sitting beside him on the couch. “Tiny little black and white kittens with no home and big blue eyes like the cutest little babies you’ve ever seen.”

“Race, we cannot take care of kittens! We barely take care of ourselves.” Spot huffed, glaring slightly.

Race reached over to pick one up, holding it out in front of Spot’s face. It was almost entirely black, except for its feet and one ear, which were white. It’s eyes were big and blue, crystal clear like the sky, and they stared at Spot widely.

It was a ridiculously cute kitten.

Spot sighed but took it out of Race’s hands. “It would be different if it were one, Race, but it’s three.”

“We can take care of three baby cats! They already have all their shots and everything, we’ll just have to take them to the vet once in a while and give them food and love. We can totally do it!” Race reached into the box and pulled out an evenly black and white one, holding it up to his face and pouting. The one in Spot’s arms meowed, and Race looked as if he were about to cry. “Please, Spottie, please please. There’s even a black one that will connect with you perfectly, babydoll. I’m begging you, please.”

Race’s blue eyes peered through his blonde lashes, bottom lip jutted out, and Spot caved.

“Fine.” He huffed, and Race cheered so loudly that the kitten in his hands started and leapt away. Spot handed him the one he had, reaching for the last one in the box. It was, in fact, entirely black except for its blue eyes, and extremely adorable. “Do you even know their genders?”

“Yes.” Race said joyfully. “The one I’m holding,” he held it up for emphasis and it meowed. “Is the only girl. Yours and the one that jumped out of my hands are boys.”

Spot nodded, and couldn’t help the doting face he made when his kitten meowed. “You name a boy, I’ll name a boy, we can name the girl together.”

Race looked ready to explode in joy. “Okay! I’ll name the first boy...” he glanced to the kitten that had jumped out of his hands. “Schmidt.”

Spot deadpanned. “Like from New Girl?”

A nod. “Like from New Girl.”

Spot sighed. “Alright, whatever.” He looked down at the black kitten in his arms, met his blue eyes. Tried to think of the most ridiculous, adorable name he could. It struck him too suddenly not to be right. “This is Squirrel.”

Race raised a brow. “Squirrel, really?”

“Do _not_ attack my cat.” Spot said defensively, cuddling Squirrel close to his chest.

“Our cat.”

“My cat.”

“I brought him home!”

“I’m his mother!” Spot yelled, kissing Squirrel’s head.

Race just laughed and looked down at the kitten in his arms, raising his brows slightly. “What’s your name?” He asked, smiling.

Spot pursed his lips slightly. “Can we name her Munchkin?”

“Can we call her Munch?” Race smiled.

“Absolutely.” 

Race just laughed.

—

Spot pushed the cart through the aisles of PetSmart, groaning at every extra cat toy that Race threw into the cart.

“Race, we do not need a _third_ squeaky mouse.” He pointed out, grabbing cat food off the shelves.

Race stared at him. “We have _three_ cats.”

A snort. “You’re... valid, I’ll allow it.” He muttered. Race grabbed three laser pointers off the shelves, and Spot shook his head. “That is _not_ valid, we do not need three laser pointers, be rational please, my love.”

Race shrugged and set two of them down, tossing the other in the cart. “You called yourself Squirrel’s mother six minutes after you met him, let’s be careful who you’re asking to be rational.”

“He is my child!” Spot yelled, and Race just giggled and put a cat condo in the cart.

They were checking out twenty minutes later, overflowing with things they probably didn’t need but were going to get anyway. Race had been talking about the benefits of cats for all twenty of those minutes.

“They’re going to train us on how to deal with kids, too.” He pointed out, and Spot glanced over at the cashier, who seemed as if she was trying not to giggle.

“Tonio, a cat is not the same as a child.”

Race pursed his lips to one side, a can of cat food in each hand. “They have mostly the same elements.”

Spot laughed. “Sure, bubba.”

“Your total is three eighteen fifty-four.” The cashier said, and Spot held back a groan as he pulled out his credit card.

“Your cats are bankrupting me.” He huffed, bumping Race’s hips with his own.

“Oh, so now they’re just  _my_ cats, but ten minutes ago Squirrel is  _your child.”_

“When they spend my money,” Spot’s head lolled to look at Race lazily. “They’re your cats.”

Race’s mock-annoyed expression broke, and he grinned.

They were back home, lugging roughly eight thousand PetSmart bags with them, only minutes later, grinning at the sight that met them as they stepped inside. Jack and Davey had been asked to pet-sit in the hour that they’d gone, and seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Jack was lying on the carpet with Schmidt curled up on his chest, pouting dotingly down at him, and Davey had found a string of yarn somewhere and was dangling it in the air above Squirrel and Munch’s heads, giggling every time their tiny paws batted for it.

“How’re we doing?” Race greeted, setting the bags down.

Jack made a keening sort of sound and scooped Schmidt into his arms so he could sit up. “I’m in love with this cat, what are the chances of you letting me keep it?”

“Absolutely zero.” Spot said plainly. “We love them with literally everything in us, find your own cat.”

“Can I be his godfather?” Jack asked, green eyes wide.

Race laughed. “Sure, you can be Schmidt’s godfather.” He agreed, beginning to unload the bags onto the kitchen counter.

“Davey!” Jack called, rocking Schmidt in his arms.

“Jack, do not ask me if we can get a cat.”

“Can we get a cat?”

Davey sighed, shut his eyes. “Yes.”

Jack whooped and raised Schmidt into the air, nuzzling his nose against the cat’s.

“That’s, like, a level six relationship step, and they’re not even dating.” Spot whispered, sidling up to Race at the counter and unloading another bag.

“Does that mean we’re at level six?” Race chuckled, bumping Spot’s hip.

Spot kissed his temple. “I’d say we’re a little past that.”

“Are you saying I could’ve asked you to adopt three kittens with me half a year ago and you would’ve said yes?” Race called, eyes wide.

Spot rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Because you’re my bitch?”

“Watch it.”

Race giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> awww so cute  
i love javid and sprace w all my heart  
hope you enjoyed, i love y’all!!  
<333


End file.
